


More Than an Engagement

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Illumi Deserved Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: Where Chrollo kills Hisoka, and he is actually dead. Illumi tries to cope, but fails.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	More Than an Engagement

It had been only a few days after the news of Chrollo defeating Hisoka Marrow spread. Everyone who knew of the magician were all shocked by the news of the man’s death, but the other emotions that followed depended on the person. Most people were relieved, or unbothered by the disappearance, while some were saddened but not enough to go after the leader of the spiders as they knew Hisoka did this to himself. However, there was one person, who wasn’t as indifferent or understanding as the rest. 

Illumi Zoldyck, a infamous assassin known for his cold and unexpressive character, was mad. No. He was pissed. Hisoka was his to kill, no one else's. Chrollo should of never been able to kill that stupid magacian. Hisoka was HIS, and Illumi was never good at sharing. Or letting things go. But worst of all, Illumi was confused. He had never experienced these emotions before, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint what they were called. 

Kikyo Zoldyck, his mother, and Silva Zoldyck, his father, had also noticed his strange behavior since the news had reached the manor. “Illumi, you have another mission.” Silva said as he entered the eldest Zoldyck son’s room. The silver haired man noticed the tense air surrounding the young adult, as he sat on the balcony’s railing looking out into the woods surrounding the mansion. 

Silva left the mission file on Illumi’s desk, leaving with only a, “Complete it before the end of the week.” as the door shut. The long haired doll just lifelessly continued to stare out into the night sky. 

It wasn’t fair. Illumi thought. “You shouldn’t be gone…” he whispered to himself as he stood up, mentally shaking himself out of his emotions as he picked up the file. At a quick glance, he knew the job was going to be easy. A mafia boss that was trying to take the place of the ten dons. But what caught his eye was that it was in York New City. The funeral was to be held the day after his hit would be completed, if Illumi recalled the date correctly. “Maybe… seeing him would clear my mind.” he mumbled as he got ready to leave, afterall it was Wednesday and he had to complete the hit by Friday. 

\---------------------

“I can’t believe it actually happened.” Killua mumbled as he and Gon walked in suits into the cemetery, Kurapika and Leorio were already off to the side as the burial workers prepared the ground for the casket. “I know…” Gon whispered back.

The four boys watched, wondering if anyone else would come, and to their shock some random people, they had either ran in to once or twice came to stand around, but no more than 12 people were there. Leorio sighed, “damn, I knew the guy was disliked, but there were a lot of people who knew him. Only these people showed up…” Kurapika shrugged, but his eyes showed sympathy. 

Killua sighed, he scanned the area, a black shadow catching his eyes in the treeline far enough away for others to not notice. He locked onto his eldest brother’s frame, sitting against a tree in the shadows. Illumi seemed to be in a daze as he watched from afar. Killua frowned, he wasn’t fond of Illumi, not after everything, but he did know Hisoka was the closest thing to a friend Illumi had ever had, and Killua knew losing such a precious thing that as Zoldyck’s they didn’t have, must of been heart wrenching. 

Killua’s eyes shot back to his friends as he heard Kurapika growl under his breath as Leorio told him to calm down. He looked up to see some of the spiders standing off by the entrance of the cemetery. He knew Hisoka had killed two of their members before Chrollo ended his life, so Killua did not expect any of them to show up. But Machi, Shizuku, and Kalluto walked towards the small group of people, standing away from them as they looked down at the casket in the ground. Kalluto made eye contact with Killua briefly, before looking towards Illumi, which did not shock Killua, the youngest sibling was always observant. 

The ceremony was brief, and everyone threw a pink and yellow colored flower into the grave with the casket, before everyone started to disporse. Killua followed his friends out, as they were the last to leave. His eyes locked onto his eldest brother again, and his heart stopped as he noticed Illumi’s tear stained porcelain face, and lifeless eyes were filled with guilt and despair. Gon tapped Killua, motioning for them to leave. He reluctantly walked away. 

Illumi was so lost. He had really never gone through these types of emotions. He’s never gone through any emotions except for bloodlust actually. But now that he sat on the ground staring at where Hisoka’s lifeless body laid from afar, he recalled happiness, but all that was gone and replaced with pain. And it was all because of the same man. Who was no longer capable of taking responsibility for what he has done. 

He slowly stood, as the clouds above him started to release raindrops and the night’s air chilled his body. His footsteps were silent and hesitant as the doll-like human walked to the grave. Looking down into the hole, the casket was open, showing him the dead body of the only person who could understand, who had understood him, and accepted him. A sob ripped through his throat, so harsh that he coughed up blood as he sobbed uncontrollably on his knees in front of the grave, his hands digging into the dirt that was not becoming mud as the rain poured down on him. 

This should have never happened. Illumi wasn’t supposed to have emotions, he wasn’t supposed to be this upset. If Chrollo hadn’t done this, Illumi himself would have. But why? Why was everything hurting? “...Why did you leave me alone…” Illumi choked on blood and tears as he looked down at the man’s dead body, nicely dressed in the casket. The dark haired doll reached into his pocket, a small pink velvet box emerged, and Illumi opened it, placing the engagement ring on his ring finger. A small wrecked laugh left his body as he looked up at the sky, the rain burning his eyes. “You left me, Hisoka. But I still would say yes every time.” Illumi closed his eyes as his body started to calm down.

He threw the box into the casket, a ruined smile on his lips as he noticed Hisoka had his ring on. I know what I need to do. He thought, as he reached into his pocket again, grabbing two of his needles. “I’m sorry, Killua, Kalluto, Milluki, and Alluka… I just…” his eyes looked back up to the moon light sky as the rain bulleted into his face, everything was numb. 

Illumi heard, “No brother!” As Kalluto tried to get to him, it was too late. He had plunged poisoned needles into his vital artery in his neck, falling into the casket alongside the only person who was there when no one else was. I’m so sorry Kallu, was the last thoughts of the eldest zoldyck child as his body calmed and everything became still and silent. Kalluto sobbed as he watched his beloved brother die before his eyes, as Machi and Shizuku held the young boy.


End file.
